memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Future's End (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ I moved this info from the 'Mobile Emitter' section of The Doctor. It seems to me it's place is here, and a short summary is enough for the Doc. -- Redge 02:20, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) In 2373, the Voyager ran into the ''Aeon'', under command of Captain Braxton. He insisted that Voyager was responsible for a disaster in the 29th century that destroyed the Sol System, our solar system. In the ensuring battle between the two ships, the Aeon's temporal navigation system was knocked off course, and Voyager was pulled into the temporal rift the timeship generated. Arriving in 1996, Captain Janeway locates an older, slightly crazier Captain Braxton, who had been lost on Earth since 1967, when his timeship crashed. He explains that the timeship had fallen into the hands of Henry Starling, who had used the technology from the ship to start the microchip and computer revolutions on Earth, with him profitering. Braxton realizes that if Starling launches the timeship on a mission to the 29th Century to gain more technology to exploit, and doesn't align the temporal matrix correctly, it will create a temporal explosion, like the one he actually witnessed destroying the Sol system. While trying to teleport the timeship from Starling's office to Voyager, Starling uses 29th century technology to use the transport beam as a downlink. He succeeds in downloading 20% of the main computer core, including the Doctor. Using the holoemitters in the office, Henry tries to ellicit information out of the Doctor. When he refuses, he reconfigures the Doctor's tactile response sensors to allow him to feel pain. When called out to meet Rain Robinson, Starling equips the Doctor with an autonomous self-sustaining mobile holo-emitter. This allowed the Doctor to travel into environements without emitter equipment, especially outdoor environments. PNA This page needs more information and to be reorganized, and, at the very least, wikified. -Platypus Man 19:34, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Future's End: Background Information There's no canon reference to the Federation monitoring the timeline from the 26th Century. The time-travel pod used in "A Matter of Time" (TNG) by Berlinghoff Rasmussen was never given a stated origin, other than a 26th Century historian. I'd have to watch that episode again (it's been quite a while) but I seem to remember that the ship is similar in design to Braxton's timeship, although bigger. Even though there's no direct reference to Starfleet it is logical that Starfleet would be aware of, and involved (in some manner) in approving historical research within the Federation. Unless the historian was from outside the Federation (does the episode give any indication of the historian's nationality/origin?) it's quite likely his expedition was approved by Starfleet, or at least known of. Given what we know about events past that (the Temporal Accord, the future Starfleet that monitors and fixes the timeline) this also makes sense. Would it be better to note that it's potentially part of Starfleet and leave the item otherwise the same? Maybe I should dig out that TNG episode and watch it again first. :) Maestro4k 21:36, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Future's End: Background Information part 2 Several explanations are given as to why the eugenics wars are not mentioned in this episode yet not the simplest. This is a time travel episode, things may have happened differently due to the early arrival of Braxton and his ship. --User with a probe 23:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Then add it. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:58, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Binary system In this episode Harry Kim was asked by Captain Janeway to download some information from her tricorder which was linked to Starling's computer, he makes the remark that Voyager's computer will need sometime to convert the computer's binary information, as if the computer on Voyager isn't binary-based, however, in the episode Distant Origin, the Voth paleontologists when examining a computer access panel on Voyager while phase-cloaked stated that the computer was a "simple binary system". Should this be included in the trivia section as an error? --71.166.155.140 06:19, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Tuvok and the sun Does anyone think that there should be a mention of the way Tuvok seems to be cautious of the sun? It seems that with the conditions of Vulcan, he would be quite comfortable.